John JacksonChase, The New Hero of Olympus
by G.JohunYin
Summary: Hi. My name is John and I'm a 16 year old half-blood. My father is Percy Jackson My mother is Annabeth Chase-Jackson People say my parents both died as heroes. …but they aren't heroes to me. They abandoned me when I was 3. I don't remember much about them. But let me tell you what I remember...and my future.


It was a rainy day and I was scared, alone in my room.

"Hey honey, are you okay?" my mother asked.

"Uh huh…"

I was too scared to say anything else. Then a loud slam came down from the hall way.

"Its time to go Annabeth…"

It was my father.

"Where are you going daddy?"

"Don't worry Johnny mommy and daddy will be back by tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"Yes…Now, go to sleep. Its pass your curfew."

"Okay good night…"

But I never went to sleep that night. Mostly because I was too scared and because of what I heard.

"You think we can see him again Percy?"

What I heard next broke me apart…

"No."

Why? Why did he say know? Why did he lie to me? Why? Why? WHY? I still ask that question everyday…why did they leave me?

"Wait mommy…daddy…!"

I ran out to the door and I saw my parents in the distance riding away into the thundering sky…they never cared about me they never loved me.

They left me.

A large shadow appeared from behind me.

"You can not go child"

"Who are you? Where are mama and papa?"

"My name is Chiron…from now on I am your guardian."

I resisted. I struggled and summoned the biggest whirlpool I've ever seen from the ocean.

"WHAAAA!"

I blacked out afterwards…all I remember is the 200 foot wide whirlpool crashing into the horse man and our house.

"…John? Hey man, get up"

"Huh? Wha…what is it?

"You were having nightmares again"

"…right"

Wait…who am I again…?

My name is John

I'm sixteen.

I'm a half-blood.

My father is Percy Jackson

My mother is Annabeth Chase-Jackson

People say my parents both died as heroes.

…but they aren't heroes to me.

And right now I'm on my way back to camp Half-blood after killing that annoying Minotaur. I wonder why that thing hates me so much.

"Hey John do you have the Minotaur horn?"

And this person…his name is Jay Pearson, child of Ares. Very violent, powerful ally of mine…but not my friend. I don't have any friends nor do I need any.

"Yea I got them right here."

"Good now we can finally get some decent weapons…of course you don't need any you have that sword your father gave you right?"

"You mean the stupid pen? I hate it. You owe me a new spear and a sword for helping you."

"Ha! Fine I guess I do owe you my life."

The van came to a slow stop and it can only mean one thing. We're "home".

And of course I get a hero's welcome since I killed the Minotaur for the 20th time.

"Heroes! I sincerely congratulate both of you for…"

"Whatever Chiron, just bring the completed weapons to my quarters by tomorrow morning."

I can hear other campers whispering behind my back apparently very worried about me and my past experiences haunting me. I was that one odd kid. I was the only child here with blood of two gods. I was the orphan. And you know what? I hate it so much. I rushed into cabinet 3 and shut the door behind me. I just needed sometime alone.

"Are you feeling alright?"

That was Lydia Johansson…another child of Poseidon and my sibling. She is a 15 year old with long blonde hair. I heard she's also on the swim team for her high school which I find very unfair. Knowing her she probably alters the water flow in the pool.

"It's nothing"

"I can tell when you are troubled Johnny. Don't lie to me."

"Why are you nagging me?"

"Because I'm your sister, it's my job."

I glared at her and walked towards my bunk. So messy…I like it. It took me awhile but I managed to find all of my weapons. Riptide and the cursed dagger…my parents' farewell gift. I hated them. But for some reason…I can never throw them away. I throw them into my closet and grab one of the practice swords.

"Where are you going?" asked Lydia.

I walked out without answering and started heading towards the dock where the camp's gift for my parents was. Argo II, the massive flying Greek style war ship. Somehow, the warship ended up being under my possession. Only reason I haven't set the thing on fire yet is because of the practice room inside. As I was walking in I noticed someone else on the boat.

"Why not rest for the day? You just came back from your quest."

"Lady Athena."

"Child, your skills are already magnificent even worthy of my own…why do you must train today?"

"I wish to be alone my lady."

"You are quite the stubborn one aren't you? You remind me so much of your parents."

I glared at her and silently started towards the practice room, the one place in this camp that I like. But before I swing the sword even once…I fell apart…again asking the same question.

"Why did you abandon me?"


End file.
